When working with files stored in file management solutions (like cloud drives), a file owner may share one of his or her files with a collaborator to allow them to open that file. The collaborator may share the file with the file owner while collaborating in a common task and/or project. For some files that are shared, the file owner may trust the collaborator he or she shares with to share content only with people who need access to that information. Therefore, to allow for friction-free collaboration within a working group, the file owner may allow other recipients access to the file through a shared link. The document may be accessed through the shared link without having to approve every new person accessing the file, or having to specify in advance individuals who should be granted access.
However, during the lifecycle of the file, the file owner may conclude the collaboration project with the collaborators, the collaboration project may change owner(s), and/or the collaboration project may move a new phase other than a conclusion. The file owner may wish to relocate the file to a shared location to share the file with another set of participants. The original collaborators may or may not be part of the new participants. As such, it may be crucial to inform the old collaborators and the new participants to file operations performed on the file during the lifecycle of the file, which may remove or grant access to the file.